ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bullhorns
Bullhorns is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Hullporian from the planet Luderta. Appearence He is dark grey all over and has two large horns on the side of his head. He has a bull's nose, mouth, and eyes and has a large neck. He has muscular arms with three fingers and three toes. He has a small tail that is all black and what appears to be a Greek cloth that he wears as pants which are red and yellow around them. He has a lighter grey chest and small 5 spikes on his back. He has the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In Gamaverse, Bullhorns has minor change. His horns are more curved and pointed and his arms are more muscular as well. His greek cloth is bigger and he wears a belt above it. He now has pants that go down to his knees, similar to football pants. He has 7 medium-sized black back spikes now and cuffs around his wrists. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his belt now. In TLOM, Bullhorns appears to be more like his Gamaverse design. His head is exactly like Gamaverse's design. He is very muscular and wears cuffs around his upper arms and wrists. He has two large spikes on his shoulders. His middle chest appears to be more of an armor-like coating that is silver. He has dark spots on his chest sides. His fists are also metallic. His Greek cloth-like clothing is lined with a bull skull, very similiar to Omniverse Adwaita's skull. He wears black pants that go to knees, where a large metallic coating around his knee divides the pants. They then extend to his ankles, where he has large cuffs. He wears the Gammatrix symbol on his stomach region, where it makes a dent/crater in the "armor." Powers & Abilities Bullhorns's powers are super strength, by the judging of his biceps and shoulders. He also has good agility and fast reflexes as well. He also charges more faster and harder than most known bulls and has really sharp horns, that are good for pircing villains. Weaknesses Bullhorns's only weakness is that he tends to go out of control and crazy. Mig 10 in All Out of Control, Bullhorns was first used by Mig and went crazy all 3 times. Gamaverse In An Abnormal Day High Up, Bullhorns re-appeared and attacked Markulund. In A Natural Selection, Part 1, Bullhorns battled off Romatron. In Meet Father Nature, Bullhorns scared away the reporters and fans. TLOM In For S.T.A.Rters, Bullhorns first appeared. He was used to defeated all the rogue Gammatrix aliens and stop Sinister. Appearences Mig 10 *''[[All Out of Control |All Out of Control''' ']](first appearance; x3; 2nd time accidental; selected alien was Feedback) Gamaverse *''An Abnormal Day High Up'' (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was Spiker) *''A Natural Selection, Part 1'' *''Meet Father Nature '' *''Bullhorns Unleashed (accidental; selected alien was Real Steel; escaped) The Legend of Mig *203 - ''For S.T.A.Rters (first appearance) Trivia *Bullhorns goes out of control like Ghostfreak did with Ben. *He is Mig's last used new alien in Mig 10. *Even though he is based on a bull, he does not have any hooves. *According to Mig, Bullhorns' species, Hullporians, are so strong and dangerous, they killed off their very own predators, which were called the Avembestia. **Avembestia is a cross between avem (bird in Latin) and bestia (beast in Latin). Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens [[]] Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios